


Pinnacle.

by Hilarita



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-12
Updated: 2005-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilarita/pseuds/Hilarita
Summary: 15minuteficletsprompt this week
Kudos: 1





	Pinnacle.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://15minuteficlets.livejournal.com/profile)[**15minuteficlets**](http://15minuteficlets.livejournal.com/) prompt this week   
> 

It was the pinnacle of his achievement, but he'd never expected to be left behind. He'd always been taught that soldiers go back for their comrades. He'd expected accolades for saving the world, not abandonment on an alien space station millions of miles from home. He should have felt exultant at his achievement, and his escape from certain death, but all he felt was loss.  
\------  
Rose looked at the Doctor in astonishment. She had no idea what this new person was like, though she was ridiculously pleased that he hadn't died, as such. They'd saved the world!  
'Doctor, what about Captain Jack?' The Doctor looked blankly at her. 'We left him behind, Doctor. What's happened to him? Can we get him?' The Doctor stared at the TARDIS console and flexed his fingers.  
'I don't know, Rose Tyler, but we're going to try.'  



End file.
